Second Chances
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: His life was dull for being a Lord Marshal but a Earth Elemental brings him a gift that may change his life around. Can he handle it though? Read and Review


Second Chances

A/N: One Shot don't own Riddick and such.

Riddick sat down heavily on his throne after a long tiring day. This people annoyed him so much. There was nothing more that he wanted than to run free again. However there would be one thing missing her. Laying his head back he remembered the day she died.

flashback

"Are you with me Kyra?"

"I was always with you, I was."

The light in her eyes faded as death took her.

End flashback

The pain from that day still existed in his chest but most time he denied it. Those kind of emotions made him weak. Getting up he headed towards his room. His advisors had thrown woman at him in hopes he'd pick on for a wife but he didn't want any of them. His mind and heart refused to choose anyone that wasn't her and she was gone. Opening the door slowly he saw someone sitting on his bed. At one point he always envisioned her sitting there but when he'd blink the figure was gone. Her green eyes haunted his every waking thought until sometimes it got unbearable. For once in his life he admitted he was weak to himself. She had broken every barrier that he had and wormed her way into his heart and no amount of time could make them fade. With care he removed his armor and shirt and collapsed on his bed.

Sometime later he felt a presence enter his room. At that point he didn't care who it was. From the scent of earth and the power flow around the figure it must of been an elemental.

"What do you want Elemental?"

"To give you a second chance Riddick."

"Why?"

"Why, not?"

"Stop being stupid I could gut you in seconds."

"You could try but your second chance will die with me."

He started for a moment he was curious now.

"What is this second chance?"

"I'm giving back to you something that made you human."

There was no way this Elemental could pull of bringing her back. They had burned her body and sent it scattering to the four winds. He wanted to forcefully kick this annoying elemental out of this place but when he really looked at her his heart clenched. The woman wore green and her dark hair was in a tight braid but when their eyes met he knew it wasn't her. This elemental had sparkling sapphire eyes. The woman stepped to the side revealing a large black siberian tiger. Basically, a large black tiger with even darker black stripes. (like Black Blaze off Ronin Warriors) The tigers eyes were a striking green. 'This beast was suppose to make him human again? She had to be joking,' he thought darkly.

"Riddick meet your new companion, Kurai."

"An old word meaning dark how thoughtful."

The tiger cocked her head to the side and looked at him. Without fear she paced up and put her head in his lap.

"Good luck to you Riddick you'll need it."

The Elemental vanished leaving him with this huge cat. That brought back another memory of taming a large cat. (A/N: This cat is very intelligent and therefore can think for herself but can't speak.) She stretched out like a cat does and sat down before him staring at him strait in the eyes. When he gazed into those deep emerald depths he saw intelligence and wisdom. Hesitantly he reached up and patted her head. She leaned into his touch as he began to scratch behind her ears. A low purr escaped her until her head jerked to the side and a low growl escaped her. A woman stood in the doorway.

"My Lord Marshal?"

"What do you want?"

"The Advisors sent me to you."

He groaned not another one.

"What do those idiots want you to do?"

Of course he knew but still had to ask.

"To pleasure you my lord."

"You can leave then."

"But sir?"

"Go!"

"They'll punish me."

Kurai growled even deeper as she plopped down right in front of Riddick like a sentinel. The woman then noticed the great cat and backed up. Fear was clouding her scent.

"Now, Kurai be nice. You better leave before she rips you to shreds."

The woman turned tail and ran. He couldn't help but let a smirk grace his features.

later...

Riddick hadn't left his room due to his new pet. The cat kept him amused. A loud knock on the door stopped the pair.

"What!" he snarled.

"Sir, we had a meeting."

"Right, I forgot. Stay here girl."

The tiger didn't listen as he got up and put a shirt on. As he headed towards the door she followed. The Advisor jumped when she growled at him. Her instincts were good Riddick didn't trust these men either. They only sought power. Something was odd about the tiger as she prowled beside him. The way she stalked reminded him of someone other than himself. The soft padding of her feet, the sway of her body, and the constant alert it reminded him of Kyra. 'Nah...' he thought. 'But then again...' He'd imagine if she had been reincarnated that she would wish to be a stalking predator. The advisor stood well away from the pair of predators.

When they arrived everyone stared at the great cat but said nothing and no one tried to approach him unless they had to. However Vaaco tried the cats patience, more than once. Her body always stayed within touching distance of Riddick. Something was off she always growled at Vaaco distracting the council members.

"Will you shut that cat up so we can focus on the issues at hand," on man snapped.

The tiger whipped her head towards the man and snarled dangerously. Riddick had enough of this and to have an irritated cat was a bad thing. She had to stay in his room.

"That is enough for today."

He got up without a word and left. Kurai following hot on his trail. He threw his shirt to the side once he reached his room. The cat seemed interested in him for some odd reason. With a great heave the cat tackled him backwards onto the bed. They played for at least an hour like young cubs. Until she just stopped and laid across his stomach. Riddick let his defenses down once he checked to make sure there was no threat in the room. He began to stroke her fur behind her ears. A low purr escaped the cat.

"You know you remind me of Kyra."

"Oh, how sweet Riddick has made a new friend," Vaaco's annoying voice said from the door way.

Kurai was up and leaping onto the floor before Riddick even sat up. Her hackles was standing on end. Her teeth gleamed in the pale light of the moon. The moron didn't know when to back off.

"Soon Riddick soon," he muttered before he left the room.

Riddick's senses came on high alert that was a threat if he ever heard one. Kurai wouldn't relax she understood the threat too. Riddick laid back down on the bed and Kurai laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Riddick stayed awake to think. This cat was something else. She had only been in his care for five hours and she'd already wormed into his heart. Something told him however that she had already been there to begin with. He drifted to sleep with his nose buried into the neck fur of the tiger. He woke sometime later with her standing over top of him growling dangerously. 'What the hell?' he thought.

He could smell blood and it was to his left. It was Vaaco. 'That bastard was trying to kill them in their sleep...' He didn't know who he was fuckin with. Something wet was dripping onto his stomach. It was blood her blood. For some reason his inner beast was outraged and Riddick pushed her aside to face Vaaco.

"So the mighty Lord Marshal Riddick has feelings for this beast."

"Vaaco get out before I kill you."

"I'm so scared but another day Lord Marshal."

He left again.

"He really has it out for you Riddick," a female voice said.

He heart stopped or a moment. His world slowed to slow mo as he turned to face the woman that had spoke. Where Kurai had been Kyra as he last saw her stood. She was checking the wound that Vaaco had given her.

"I must be dreaming," he muttered.

"If your dreaming you'll wake up and I'll be dead again."

"Kyra, what happened to the tiger?"

"I am she by day Riddick, however when night comes I am Kyra again."

He moved swiftly so he was standing in front of her. The scent of her and her blood was intoxicating.

"Are you with me, Kyra?"

She smiled that bright smile.

"Always for you."

He pulled her forward and kissed her soundly. Finally he let his beast win and lowered her to the bed.

"I want you even if this is a dream."

She playfully bit him and they joined their bodies. Once they lay together spent. Kyra looked at him seriously.

"Riddick."

"What is it Kyra?"

"When you wake up this will feel like a dream and you won't believe anything that happened but be assured we will meet again."

He kissed her soundly before drifting to sleep. Kyra looked at the sky and sighed. She had almost been completely reborn but Riddick had to wake up and ruin it. He was the one thing that she wanted most in the world and nothing would stop her from having him.

Next Morning...

Riddick woke up feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was still going to be a stoic asshole to the others. He wouldn't soon forget the treachery that Vaaco presented. Kurai was laying on the balcony basking in the suns rays. Her tail flipped up and down. Her head came up as he moved to sit up. She titled her head to the side to scrutinize him. Getting up she placed her head in his lap. He stroked her side and smelled blood. The cut from his dream was on her side. A knock came upon his door.

"What?" he growled.

"Lord Marshal there is a meeting in the great hall."

(the hall where the throne is where Kyra died.)

"I'll be there in a moment."

He smelled something was up. Getting up he got dressed and went to leave but the tiger blocked his way. A low growl escaped her throat.

"Sorry girl you need to stay here."

He dodged past her and locked the door behind him. A low whine escaped from behind the door. Riddick went to the meeting.

Kurai paced the floor a hundred times over. Her paws making no sound what so ever. The feeling of dread washed over her. Looking around she was looking for a way out. Deciding the door was the best answer she threw her weight against it. Her six hundred and twenty of pure muscle couldn't budge the door. She kept trying though. Suddenly the door was opened from the outside. Causing her to slide into the hall. The woman from last night was standing there.

"Better hurry beast. You're master is in trouble. I know you can understand me."

Kurai scrambled to her feet and ran down the hall ways sliding around each corner. Her talons clicked on the marble floors. When she arrived Riddick was in the middle of a battle with Vaaco. (can you tell I hate that man?) Kurai lunged forward jumping on him and digging her claws into his exposed flesh, knocking Vaaco backwards. She hissed and growled.

"Stupid beast," Vaaco growled as he whipped his lip free of blood.

Riddick was trying to get up but failed. "So Riddick you always need a female to save your ass."

Kurai snarled as she lunged for the arrogant ass. Her claws met steel and the beast and Vaaco met in a fight. He ended up slicing her good across the ribs and her hip and several on her neck. Finally she was thrown away from him hitting the wall with a heavy thud. Riddick was on his feet then with his shivs in hand as he sliced Vaaco's exposed throat. Blood sprayed all over him. A satisfied smirk graced his features. Kurai was struggling to get up. Her blood was pooling on the floor. Riddick went to the tiger.

"Get her to my room, now!"

His warriors came in and hauled the tiger to his room. She was loosing blood really fast.

"Dammit you stupid cat!"

Her tail twitched sluggishly. A low purr escaped her. He scratched behind her ears until her body went limp. A single tear slid from the corner of his silvery eyes.

"Don't feel bad Riddick," a voice purred in his ear.

He whipped around and no one was there. When he turned back around a very beautiful woman with piercing green eyes stood before him. Her dark hair hung loosely around her face.

"Hello Riddick," she purred.

"Kyra," he breathed.

"I told you I'd be back."

He scooped her up in his arms despite the pain of at least a one bruised rib.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"Kyra!" he demanded with that, 'I want and answer now' look.

"The Elemental you met revived me but in order to I had to be something else. A tiger by day a, human by night. For me to stay human Riddick I had to die saving you again as a tiger like before."

"I ain't letting you out of my sight again."

"Good that's what I was hoping for."

She pushed him backwards and began to kiss him.

THE END

What do yah think... first Riddick fanfic...


End file.
